A high frequency switch for switching between a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna is used in a portable device such as mobile phone or the like. Typically, a semiconductor switch having an insulated gate field effect transistor (such as a MOS transistor) is used as the high frequency switch.
A semiconductor switch may be provided on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate in which a semiconductor layer disposed on an insulating film that is disposed on a semiconductor substrate via an insulating film. The parasitic capacitances in a high frequency circuit and the semiconductor substrate on which the high frequency circuit is disposed are generally reduced by using a semiconductor substrate having a high electrical resistance, and thus an increase in the speed of the high frequency switch can be achieved.
However, the high frequency switch provided on the SOI substrate has a problem with harmonic distortion generated due to the high frequency signal.